fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoé Gervais
"For Quebec to be free of American Imperialism, it needs to be free of Canadian Cowardice." Quebec Libre! motto Zoé Magritte Emile Gervais '(née Caron) '''was a French-Canadian resistance fighter during the Canadian war of insurrection. Born December 6th, 2043 in Gatineau, Quebec, close to Ottawa. She was a hard-headed, fiery and very smart woman despite her obvious idealism. Her husband was killed during a demonstration against American annexation in 2071. Early History Pursuing a degree in law Zoé grew up in a Quebec Separatist household. Mainly fostered by her father. She was the youngest of three children. All of them girls. Zoé grew up to be an outspoken, rebellious young woman, possibly to distinguish herself from her older sisters. She went on to study law in the University of Ottawa where she met her future husband and kindred spirit, Guillaume Gervais. A handsome man and Socialist with Quebec separatist leanings. They were very much activist academics in a time when such ideals were considered to be increasingly taboo. Pressure from the United States for Canada to take a harder stance of suspected communist sympathizers merely had been increasing since the early 2060s. They graduated and married the same year in 2066. Start of the Sino-American War on New Year's eve, 2066 the People's Republic of China invades Alaska, disregarding the red line the United States of America had drawn years before. America had years prior tried to convince the Canadian government for it to allow American troops on Canadian soil to safeguard the Alaskan pipeline, ensuring a steady flow of oil for the US and supposedly its northern ally. By 2067 Canada's government was put under so much pressure by the US they conceded and allowed American troops to cross into Canada's sovereignty and use Canadian resources with the passing of the brotherhood bill. A weak piece of appeasement legislature that upset many Canadians. Plenty of Quebec separatists and nationalists disavowed the government, claiming them to be feeble and incompetent. This included Zoé and Guillaume Gervais. They took part in protest marches in Montreal, Condemning American Imperialism. By 2069, America had already strained a lot of Canada's resources in its western provinces. This after merely two years of an American military presence in the nation. The protests broke out into riots. Riots that were violently quashed by the American forces to aid the overstretched and undermanned Canadian law enforcement. The Edmonton Uprising In 2071 Zoé and Guillaume had traveled to Edmonton in Alberta, the city closest to the Alaskan pipeline and thus the city with the biggest American presence to protest against their incursions on and theft of Canadian resources in the area, such as the cutting down timber in the Wood Buffalo national park. The protesters had barricaded large sections of Jasper Avenue and were a little over 10.000 strong. The protests escalated when altercations broke out between American servicemen and Canadian protesters, the violent atmosphere boiled over into property destruction and looting. By the evening a small group of extremists had brought firearms with them and fired on the American peacekeeping forces killing several. This in turn provoked a massive counter offensive by the Americans who now deemed the protests as an act of war. Armored vehicles and heavy weapons were brought in and large areas of Edmonton were turned to ruble as the American tried to root out the extremists who had taken refuge in the buildings in order to use the windows as vantage points. In all this Chaos Guillaume Gervais was hit by an American bullet after they opened fire on the crowd of regular protesters in the confusion. Zoé was also hit but the bullet simply grazed her left arm. She could escape in the commotion but left scarred, bitter and broken. Betrayed by the Canadian government she considered them now to be unworthy and illegitimate. Formation of Quebec Libre! After her recovery, Zoé felt betrayed by the weak and ineffective Canadian government. In the aftermath of the Edmonton uprising the government did not hold the Americans accountable and most of the media spun the narrative in favor of the American military. She thought it was time for Quebec to secede now that it was obvious that anglophone Canada had knelled down to the US in a display of pathetic cowardice. ''"For Quebec to be free of American Imperialism, it needs to be free of Canadian Cowardice." Her cause would soon see support not only from her academic connections but from blue collar workers as well. Using their discontent with the Americans causing strain on domestic industries to form armed resistance with men and women who were not afraid to get their hands dirty. Though Quebec Libre! was a francophone separatist movement. All over the country more pockets of resistance grew, some with similar goals, a lot of them different. When in 2072 the Alaskan Pipeline was allegedly sabotaged by one of these many factions the Americans enacted the slow annexation of Canada. Ever since Quebec Libre! has made the annexation difficult for Americans by use of guerilla warfare, covert operations and sabotage. The Last Winter To be added with the RP Trivia * Gervais is a French-Canadian name. * Her concept art originally had a Free-French resistance armband but it was changed to represent Quebec. Category:The Last Winter Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pre-War Characters Category:Characters